Calor del sol
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Ella había llegado a su vida iluminando todo a su paso y su partida siempre dejaría un vació latente en su corazón.


**Calor del sol.**

 **.**

 **The Ancient Magus' Bride / Mahō Tsukai no Yome no me pertenece, es de Kore Yamazaki.**

 **Solo escribo fanfics sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **:3 Primera historia de esta serie. Tal vez mientras avanza me anime a escribir un poco más.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo único.**

Cuando su señora enfermo, su corazón se estrujo en el temor del abandono. Ya había perdido su hogar una vez y aunque en su segundo hogar fue bien cuidada y recibida, su señor no era la mejor de sus compañías, poco necesitaba de ella, sin tomar en cuenta su singular naturaleza.

Fueron largos años con la única compañía de su ermitaño maestro, entonces una noche solo se marchó. Acostumbrada a sus ir y venir ella no cuestiono, limitándose a esperar en su acogedor hogar. Pero cuando regreso acompañado, sabía que la vida nunca sería igual.

Silky rápidamente se engancho a su nueva señora. Una niña tímida que no había tenido la mejor de las vidas y ella estaba decidida a mimarla con toda su capacidad. Su pequeña dama no era una persona que causara alborotos, pero era sumamente enérgica, a su llegada el hogar había tomado vida y obviamente el señor pronto estaba en sus manos.

La casa silenciosa y tranquila fue golpeada con un hechizo gracias a su rojizo cabello, era como si un fulgor del sol se hubiera estacionado entre ellos y sin dudar se abrazaron a su calidez. Por desgracia no todo podría ser perfecto y la naturaleza causaría que ella se fuera en poco tiempo. Y tras siglos de vida la ex - banshe hizo algo nunca esperado, deposito toda su fe y creencia en su señor.

Sin embargo su señora no viviría otro día, así que ahí estaba ella, cuidando de su lánguido sueño mientras una dulce sonrisa aun adornaba sus resecos labios. El corazón de la Silky se exprimía ante la inminente perdida.

—Está bien –susurro Chise—. Estuve mucho tiempo preparada para esto, cuando Elías me ha dicho mi naturaleza decidí vivir sin remordimientos. Soy feliz, tuve una buena vida y parte de eso te lo debo a ti mi querida amiga y madre.

La ex – banshe acaricio los cabellos plateados, mientras sus silenciosas lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

—Sigue cuidando nuestro hogar —pidió Chise.

Esa noche, ella se mantuvo a un lado de su cama, mientras el poderoso mago sostenía su mano al otro lado. Él era silencioso, distante y terriblemente cansado. La Silky sabía que sería la última vez que los vería a ambos, el señor debería llevar el cuerpo a su pira fúnebre y sabía que él no volvería nunca más.

 **.**

Tras la partida de la señora, el maestro y Ruth, la casa se había convertido terriblemente silenciosa. Sin embargo la dama de plata no era capaz de detener en sus deberes, ella debía seguir iluminando su hogar, ser el calor que resida aun tras la partida de su sol.

—Silky —llamo una joven de cabellos rojizos—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las cosas de papá... pero... mmm, mamá quería que algunas de sus cosas fueran a la caridad.

Los ojos rojizos de la dama se posaron sobre la joven adulto frente a ella. Su cabello rojizo, sus preciosos y singulares ojos amarillos. Era alta gracias a la herencia de su padre y aun cuando su cuerpo era en parte humano, aun la sangre fae corría fuertemente en sus venas.

Ese había sido el legado de su señora, la razón por la cual su vida había sido terriblemente acortada aun pesé a los esfuerzos del señor. Tres hijos habían nacido de ella llevándose su fuerza de vida. Y sin embargo ella había estado plena, al marcharse en la edad de 69 años y no a sus 18 como se esperaba de su clase.

Chise Ainsworth se había convertido en una notable hechicera, había roto todos los parámetros al sobrevivir, al usar la magia, al formar una familia y sobre todo usar su poder desinteresadamente por otros. Su legado sobreviviría en las tres cabezas pelirrojas que entraban y salían de la propiedad y la joven Silky solo esperaba ansiosa a que nuevos amos llegaran a su hogar y dejaran atrás el triste silencio que había dejado su amada señora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
